metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TwilightWolf
I'll help you. Make sure you have confirmed your email address via . Then go to requests.wikia.com. Once you are there, run a search on metroid. Then click continue. Next, fill out all information, including: Title of Wiki: The wiki's title in the browser bar and the Main Page's name. Ours is Wikitroid. You don't have to copy this one, if you want. Language: The laguage of the wiki. URL: type in pt-br.metroid. In the box below that write a couple of sentences about what the wiki is about. It doesn't have to be in english. Category: Choose gaming. Community: write who will join you, as in will you recruit users (which you are currently doing) or is there a community already about this topic. In the box below that link to places where staff can find more about your topic. Please do that because it will help them decide if there is enough information on that topic. In the box below that write any information about your request. It is optional. Did that help? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:27, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :You messed up the URL. Change it to metroid. Also sign all talk page messages with three tildes (~'s) for a regular signature or four with datestamp. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:49, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Ok... I don't get it. Where do you want me to make those changes? Except the "Wikitroid Brasil" one. That one I saw my mistake... and sorry if none of us can understand each other, I sayd my english is creppy... :Under URL for your wiki: MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:04, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::You might have to ask a staff member to change it. You could use Special:Contact while at the requests wikia, or tell a staff member. The staff member you would want to talk with is Zuirdj due to the fact that he knows Portuguese at a basic level (checked Wikia). MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:14, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :::I saw that you changed it. Please write on the talk page of the old request that you did it wrong. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:15, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ::::It isn't created yet. A staff member has to approve it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:45, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Ok,guys, I need help agian... How do I create a CATEGORY?.18:51, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, guys, don't need to answer that, I have found how to do that. Thanks anyway...TwilightWolf 18:59, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Let me guess where your username came from. hmm Twilight Princess? Metroidhunter32 19:49, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Was that so obivious, Metroidhunter32? xD. Ok, I need help again: how do I create an Infobox? TwilightWolf 14:47, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Click edit on one of our Infobox pages and copy into the infobox you want to make, and replace the things like, Name, with what you want. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, thanks, but it ever appears Template loop detected: Predefinição:Infobox Character. what does that mean?TwilightWolf 16:42, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :You didn't click "edit this page" at the top of the page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:56, 20 June 2008 (UTC) :Ãnh... I'm prety sure I did...TwilightWolf 00:29, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::Let me do it and have you translate it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:55, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::OK, tnx TwilightWolf 02:07, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't need anymore. Sorry about that, but, now I see in what I was wrong. Much wrong... well, Thanks by the way...TwilightWolf 23:25, 24 June 2008 (UTC) About the logo on pt.metroid.wikia.com The logo on the portuguese metroid wiki is too large. It needs to be exactly 155 x 135 pixels. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:35, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :You got it backwards - it's 135x155 :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:04, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and about the Wikitroid IRC channel - you linked to it on pt.metroid, but it's the English channel - most of the people in there will be English speakers, and I don't know a word of Portuguese. You may wish to note this fact on the links, or I can create a pt channel for you - it's just that someone aside from me will have to idle in there, as, again, I don't know a word of Portuguese. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:07, 8 July 2008 (UTC) ::I would be very gratefull if you could do that. And sorry if I can't help too much on this month, but I'm not having time, even to check the pages. And it's being kinda difficult, since there's no other one creating pages on WikiTroid Brasil. Those who sign up, just editate a few pages, on a few words, and that's all. It gets kinda difficult to do anything but editate or create pages... Again, I would be very gratefull if you could do that. Thanks(Valeu!)TwilightWolf 10:30, 8 July 2008 (UTC)